Zombie
by Akeifa
Summary: Basada en la canción homónima de The Cranberries. Es el mismo tema desde 1916, ellos aun siguen luchando, en tu cabeza. Fanfic de Irlanda del Norte. Feliz cumple Irlanda del norte -3 de mayo-


Zombie

Basada en la canción homónima de The Cranberries. Es el mismo tema desde 1916, ellos aun siguen luchando, en tu cabeza. Fanfic de Irlanda del Norte.

Bienvenido.

Esta historia debo avisar es un poco rara, me llego escuchando esta canción y recordando sus orígenes de los cuales a pesar de conocer la canción me entere hace poco relativamente. No es una historia romántica, no es una historia alegre, es una historia basada en los conflictos en Irlanda del norte. Sé que el conflicto en el que está basado sucedió en Inglaterra, pero fue en causa a este conflicto, aun así Irlanda del norte ha sufrido muchos atentados terroristas donde han muerto niños también.

Si aun así estas leyendo esto te daré una breve explicación del contexto y de mis headcannons para que se entienda esto. Irlanda del norte como tal, existe desde 1920, cuando Inglaterra gano en estas 6 provincias, reafirmándose el 8de diciembre después del tratado Anglo – Irlandés. Por esto es que para mi Irlanda e Irlanda del norte no son gemelos, perdón es que Irlanda siempre fue una, pero debido a una separación política social y otras cosas se vio separada, para mi es una relación más "Padre e hijo" o hermano mayor hermano muy menor, Irlanda e Irlanda Jr. (¿?) Cuando leo su historia y la pienso hetalianamente. Con este punto aclarado pueden imaginar a Irlanda del norte como un niño casi puberto, ya que no cumple ni los 100 años.

Ahora con esto aclarado y que seguramente todos ya se han ido empiezo con el fic, recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras lo lees, aumenta el feeling (¿?).

Ya estaba cansado de llorar. Estaba escondido, cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar más gritos, en una caja grande de madera que Inglaterra le había dado para sus juguetes. Su corazón latía fuerte y violentamente. Sabía que las cosas solo estaban de mal en peor. Ya no quería que ellos dos pelearan. No es que pidiera que fueran una familia. Ellos jamás lo fueron. No quería eso, una familia perfecta ni nada. Solo que paren los gritos. ¿Quién está equivocado? ¿Irlanda? ¿Inglaterra? No lo sabe, el quiere a ambos. Pero a veces siente que no es reciproco y que es solo una pelea de "Quien se queda con el niño"

_Another head hangs lowly (Otra Cabeza continúa humildemente)  
Child is slowly taken (El niño es tomado suavemente)  
And __the violence caused such silence (Y la violencia causó tal silencio)  
Who are we mistaken (¿Quiénes están equivocados?)_

Sale después de un rato en el que piensa que los gritos se han detenido. Limpia sus lagrimitas porque ambos se enojan si lo ven llorar. El orgullo de ambos es muy grande, y él se siente tan pequeño. Busca un poco en su casa haber si los encuentra. Coloca ambas manos en la puerta pero las retira al sentir que sus manitas aun no están curadas. Casi todos los días leves o fuertes siente que se parte. Los conflictos en su casa por "quien tiene la razón" se han llevado a un punto donde ya no es en busca de un bien si no de ganar, por eso la gente ya no escucha, ya no busca maneras de ser feliz. Y ahí esta el resultado. Sus brazos siempre tienen quemaduras, muchas noches se tiene que quedar inmóvil mientras siente como se quema por dentro. Inglaterra lo cura, pero lo culpa de lo que pasa. Porque él es un niño malo, se rebela y si él fuera más obediente y tuviera mejor control de esos "revoltosos" no luciría esas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Irlanda también aunque no se lo dice está molesta por no irse con él. Al final en esos días donde las bombas se le hacen sollozar en silencio, es cuando la verdadera soledad aparece.

_But you see, it's not me__ (Pero tú lo ves, no soy yo)__  
It's not my family__ (No es mi familia)__  
In your head,__ (En tu cabeza,)__  
In your head they are fighting __(En tu cabeza ellos están peleando_)

Mientras camina logra ver algo en su ventana. Están sus padres afuera, quizá salieron para no preocuparlo. Oh no… es para poder pelearse a golpes, porque eso no se hace dentro de la casa. Se queda mirándoles desde la ventana. Ambos tienen tanto rencor entre ellos. Yo no sé si alguna vez se quisieron al menos como hermanos, pero hoy en día ambos se golpean con tanto odio que se que de poder, cada uno mataría al otro. Lo sabe aunque eso duela tanto. Las lágrimas de nuevo caen en silencio. Son los momentos donde recuerda la desventaja de estar en medio. Para Inglaterra siempre será irlandés, para Irlanda él se deja manipular por Inglaterra y no lucha por su libertad. ¿Alguno de ellos le quiere simplemente? ¿O Solo es ahora una pelea de orgullos? ¿Quizá ambos estén dolidos por que el no tomo una decisión?

_With their tanks and their bombs (Con sus tanques y sus bombas)  
And their bombs and their guns (Y s__us bombas y sus pistolas)  
In your head, (En tu cabeza,)  
In your head they are cryin' (En tu cabeza ellos están llorando)  
_

Entre golpes allá abajo, ambos sacan toda esa rabia contenida por siglos, ambos se maltrataron, entre los hermanos las peleas eran casi de todos los días. El inglés se había hecho muy fuerte, Irlanda quizá estaba debilitada por la crisis, pero era astuto y sabia librarla. Golpe tras golpe, ambos sacaban sus enfados. Entre empujones y otros movimientos los muebles del jardín sufrían leves consecuencias pero ninguna irreparable. Incluso una radio fue a caer entre tantos golpes y empujones.

In your head, in your head (En tu cabeza, en tu cabeza)  
Zombie, zombie, zombie (Zombie, zombie, zombie)  
What's in your head, in your head (Que hay en tu cabeza, en tu cabeza)  
Zombie, zombie, zombie.

Nor Irlanda decidió irse. Ya no queria estar ahi ahora. Su cabeza estaba demasiado confundida, demasiadas armas, demasiados gritos. Todo era tan contradictorio todo el tiempo. Solo fue por las calles de su casa, alejándose de sus padres y de todo. Solo quería que todos los ruidos pararan de amontonarse en su cabeza. Pensó en su situación. Siendo un irlandés dominado por Inglaterra. Era ambos y era ninguno. Como un zombie. No vivo, no muerto, pero a la vez un poco de ambas. Solo tenía que seguir alejándose. O eso pensaba hasta que escucho un estallido a lado.

En ese momento todo se volvió rojo. No supo cómo pero salió volando varios metros. Dejo de sentir parte de su cuerpo y lo poco que sentía dolía demasiado. Se sentía embotado y confundido acerca de lo que había pasado, no entendía porque de repente todo había cambiado, intento alzar la cabeza para saber que sucedía y vio mucho fuego. Ya no escuchaba nada. Solo veía siluetas moviéndose a su alrededor y… casi sonrió. Se había callado todo en su cabeza también.

Horas pasaron y en la casa, al fin habían logado separar al par de chicos que casi se matan. Irlanda decidió que era momento de irse pero no sin despedirse del más pequeño. Obviamente el inglés probó con todo para detenerlo para que se fuera lo más rápido posible. Era algo imposible alejarlos por ser vecinos y por que comparten demasiado, pero le enfada ver a ese pecoso traidor pasearse por su territorio como si nada. Pasó un largo rato y el pelirrojo no encontraba al norirlandés. Incluso se trago su orgullo para preguntarle a Inglaterra donde se había quedado este. El se burlo diciendo que seguramente se escondía de él y de sus ideales terroristas, al menos hasta que lo llamo y vio que no respondía. Una pequeña angustia nació por parte de ambos. El informe de disturbios terroristas no hicieron más que incrementar esa sensación de angustia.

El chico por su lado era trasladado, las explosiones no se detenían y el era consciente de cada una. Explosión tras explosión. Abrió los ojos levemente. Había una mujer intentando reconfortarlo, una enfermera que le veía con pena. Ella no sabe que es la nación, ella no sabe que se recuperara, es una lástima que los demás no.

En casa escuchan el reporte. 19 bombas, no se sabe el número de heridos ni de muertos. Todos guardan silencio y empiezan a desesperarse. Ambos se quedan en silencio saben que Irlanda del Norte no morirá por ese ataque pero saben que debe estar bajo supervisión.

Another mother's breakin'(Otra madre se está quebrando)  
Heart is taking over(El corazón está sufriendo)  
When the violence causes silence(Cuando la violencia causa silencio)  
we must be mistaken (Nosotros debemos estar equivocados )

"Es lo mismo desde 1916" desde que Irlanda decidió separarse de Inglaterra, desde que el mismo formo un ejército para sacar a Inglaterra de su casa. Ese rencor aun continuaba, estaba presente, ese odio había trascendido por generaciones. Cuando se declaro ilegal la intervención del ejército irlandés, ese ataque levemente bipolar en 1937 que termino en 6 muertos y que Inglaterra sofoco con fuerza.

Las peticiones de igualdad silenciadas.

El pequeño rebelándose y siendo silenciado un Domingo*. Y el acabose fue cuando Inglaterra decidió que el ya no tenía voz ni voto en su casa, que sería dirigido desde Londres y que él podría detener a cualquier sospechoso sin necesidad de un juicio. Había cariño y también una profunda rabia contenida en ese cuerpo tan pequeño. Los ama a ambos, los odia a ambos porque su vida se ha hecho un campo de batalla día si y día también.

Hoy el niño en una cama de hospital intentaba hacer un recuento.

Windsour park, por fortuna sin heridos. Brookvale Hotel. Sin heridos, solo estructuras dañadas. El banco de Ulster, no hubo muertes, pero una mujer perdió las piernas, sabia de su angustia, sabía que el pánico estaba causando tanto caos. Botanic Railway Station, Queen Elizabeth Bridge, Agnes Street, Liverpool Bar y otros 4 lugares hubo muchos afectados, entre estos casi todos con heridos leves.

Inglaterra mando al ejército al momento.

Una mina colocada en el trayecto de un autobús escolar

El ejercito logro desactivar una más. Pero en los demás casos los heridos fueron graves, trabajadores, oficiales que intentaban evacuar la zona, mujeres, niños… simplemente todos ya no vivirían igual. Ese día norirlanda cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Ellos están peleando" todos en su casa lo estaban. No aguanto y colapso cayendo en coma. Las vidas apagándose alterándose "Ellos están muriendo"

_It's the same old theme since 1916(Es el__ mismo viejo tema desde__ 1916)  
In your head(En tu cabeza)  
In your head(En tu cabeza)  
They're still fighting (Ellos__ aún__ están__ luchando__ )_

With their tanks and their bombs(Con sus_ tanques__ y sus bombas)  
And their bombs and their guns(Y sus bombas y sus pistolas)  
In your head, (En tu cabeza,)  
In your head they are dyin' (En tu cabeza ellos están__ muriendo__ )_

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie

Entre 1969 y 2001, 3.526 personas murieron de manera violenta debido al conflicto de Irlanda del norte. Más de un tercio de ella civiles que no tenían que ver. Esta historia está basada en el viernes sangriento.

Domingo sangriento, una manifestación pacífica es atacada violentamente por el gobierno inglés, con un saldo de 14 muertos y gran cantidad de heridos. Casi todos los fallecidos eran chicos entre los 17 y los veintialgo.


End file.
